


Enter

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bluh bluh based off of "[S] Jade: Enter." Nothing special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enter

**Author's Note:**

> POV switches back and forth from Jade to Bro.

You have to make it EXCITING! You have to wear a blindfold, that's for sure. You tie the blindfold around your head and swing the butt of your gun at that little Bec like he's a pinata. It turns out you suck at this!

-

You and your little brother -- well, now he's half bird -- are kicking ass. You always kick ass. You think maybe it's over, when Jack drops to the ground, on his knees. But then, holy shit, THEN he changes. His face morphs horribly into something canine and feral. Now you have to kill a puppy. That's fucking great.

-

You give up the pinata shtick and pull the trigger. The bullet finds its way to that little replica of your best friend and blows it to pieces. There's a loud explosion, super loud. The loudest thing you've ever heard. It's pretty cool.

-

Shit. This isn't going well.

-

You take your blindfold off. Everything is green. Oh nooo, where's Bec?

-

You failed. Fuck, where's Davesprite? Jack took Cal. You're alone. Gonna die alone.

-

You are lifted off of your feet, and you're scared.

-

Dave's not there to see you die. You're glad.

-

It's not green anymore. Everything is white. You find yourself smiling. You're safe, oh my god, you're not going to die. You land hard on the ground, and you're cold, but you're alive.

Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
